The Beginning Of Something New
by TheHoodedAssassin
Summary: This starts at the beginning of season 3. It will mainly follow the storyline, but it will be much different. The League of Assassins is an important part of this story. No Olicity! It will focus on Oliver grieving after Moira's death, and his way to Nyssa (Olyssa- main pairing)
1. Chapter 1

Oliver was sitting in his office at QC. He finally gained control over the whole company, and wasn't about to have it taken away from him. After Ray Palmer had attempt of taking it, he called the cops. Palmer had information in his presentation that belongs to the company. Oliver knew that the only way to save his family business was to call the police. They found out that he hacked the main server of QC to buy the company. Unfortunately for Ray, Oliver was smart enough to find out that the server was hacked. Everyone around him thought that he couldn't even use a computer. It was sad. He was taught how to hack anything by Argus, and he used those skills his first year back. He didn't even know why Felicity was around anymore. She was supposed to leave after saving Walter, but she didn't. Oliver knew that it was quicker with Felicity on the team, but her presence was unnecessary.

He was lost in his thoughts so he didn't see who came in. He looked up and saw Felicity. She seemed furious. She came closer and asked:

" Why on earth would you do that?"

Oliver looked at her confused.

" Do what?"

There was a moment of silence when Felicity looked at him with a disappointed look.

"Call the cops!"

Oliver let out a breath with a smirk. " I knew it!"

"Knew what?!" asked Felicity.

"You helped Palmer hack into the server" he took a step forward,

"And now you're afraid he's gonna tell the police you were a part of it, and you'll end up in prison."

She took a step away. He had that scary look on his face, the one he had when he was the Hood. She was scared. She couldn't deny it. With a trembling voice she quietly said;

" I didn't know he was going to hack QC, I thought…"

"No Felicity you didn't think, and because of that I almost lost my family business."

She was still shaking from that icy look on his face. "Ok, I'm sorry, I didn't think about that."

He brushed his hand through his hair in disappointment. He knew that he would have to deal with this, but he also knew that he had other stuff to do.

He had to be there for his sister. Thea needed him after their mother's death and Oliver needed help handling QC. If he couldn't make it to a meeting, Thea would have to cover for him. But there was only one way she would agree. He had to tell her his secret.

He turned away from Felicity and told her to leave. He knew she would go to the bunker, and wait for another explanation from him. He took his coat and headed out of the building.

He had to meet up with Laurel, she said she has some sort of surprise for him. After she found out he's the arrow they became closer. They couldn't be together anymore, but they still went out together as friends.

Suddenly he heard Laurel's voice, " Hi Ollie!"

He turned around to her "Hi"

She took a small step back to face him, and said in a cheerful voice "Come, I'll show you something!"

She dragged him to the place where her dad was giving a speech. He was now captain of SCPD. He came closer to hear what Quentin Lance was saying.

He was giving a speech about the vigilante known as the Arrow. Oliver was surprised by his words. He was saying that the Arrow shouldn't be captured because of everything that he is doing for this city.

For the first time in a while he smiled. He turned his head to see Laurel smiling and looking at him proudly.

He now had only one thing to do before going to the bunker. He had to tell Thea. His sweet little sister that got dragged into this mess. He knew that Roy taught her self defense, but when she finds out she will have train more.

It was already 7:00 p.m. He knew that this is the perfect time to let her know. He called Roy and asked him to be in the bunker by 7:30.

He entered the Queen mansion where he was finally living peacefully with his sister.

He called his sister during the car ride to tell her to get ready to go to Verdant. She was already dressed and putting on her coat.

She turned around. She was a bit less sad than the previous day. After their mother's death it seemed that she would go back to drugs but, she didn't.

"Hey Ollie!" She jumped up to hug him.

"You ready to go Speedy?"

"Yup!" She was happy to spend time with her brother. It happened rarely, so she was trying to enjoy it.

On the ride to Verdant, Oliver explained everything about the company. She said she will help him but own 50% of QC was to much. She still had Verdant to take care of. But when he showed her the basement everything fell into its place. How he disappeared during every night and why he was so closed of. But she was too overwhelmed to think straightly and when she saw Roy, it was too much.

The only thing that came out of her mouth was; " So you're that guy in the hood… OMG my brother and my boyfriend are vigilantes?!"

Roy was quite so Oliver spoke up, " Yes, and this is our hideout."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: **The Canary's return**

Twelve hours. That is how much time has passed since Ollie told her his secret. She wasn't mad, but wasn't happy either. He could be killed anytime, but on second thought he was saving people every night. She treated him like trash because she thought that he was just closed of, and that he didn't care about anything or anyone.

She was sitting in her room in the mansion. After she found out that Roy was helping the Arrow, everything fell right to its place. Oliver disappeared almost every night from his room, and would come back only in the early morning. That's when it hit her; she wasn't mad at Ollie, no, she was worried. She was now worried as hell because the 2 closest people to her, were out every night, risking their lives just to make the city a safer place.

She suddenly heard a knock on her door and heard Oliver's voice;

"Thea, are you coming downstairs for breakfast or not?"

She didn't know what to say. All those years Oliver was a playboy, and now he is the hooded vigilante. She didn't know how to react.

Yesterday after returning home, she quickly went upstairs and locked up herself in her room. She lay awake the whole night thinking what happened to her brother on that island. Was it actually that bad? Does it mean he wasn't alone there?

She had many questions, and she knew that someday Ollie would tell her. But it will take a while for him to open up.

She grabbed her phone from the bedside table and headed out of her room. She ran down the stairs with almost no sound, but it seemed like her brother had some sort of super hearing abilities.

She wasn't even half way down when she heard Oliver's voice from the kitchen, "I see you finally decided to join me for breakfast!"

She quickly ran to the bottom of the stairs and then into the kitchen. That's when she saw something that she thought was impossible, something that she would never see. Ollie, her own brother was standing by the stove and making breakfast.

She came closer to see what it was.

"Are those pancakes?!" she asked surprised, by what she was seeing.

"Yes Speedy, those are pancakes that I made myself with no help from Raisa." He had a small smile on his face.

After eating breakfast together, Thea decided she should go sleep because it was impossible to sleep during night. All those questions popping up in her head.

Even if she knew he wouldn't answer her questions she just had to ask this one; "Ollie, who and where taught you how to cook?"

Oliver smirked. He remembered how he learned a bit about cooking on the island with Yao Fei, and then how Tatsu taught him how to cook on a real stove. He remembered how Akio would make funny comments about him being a dumbass with weird hair, while criticizing his ability to cook. But he wouldn't tell his sister about Akio, and how he failed to save him.

So instead he gave her a short answer, "An old friend of mine"

That was all Thea got as an answer, but it was better than nothing. She turned around and made her way to her room to finally have a rest from the previous day.

Oliver asked Raisa to clean up, and he headed to the office. He didn't like paperwork but without Isabel Rochev, His office was peaceful.

When he entered his office there was already a pile of papers that needed his signature.

Oliver spent the whole day in his office. Felicity never came into his office, not even once. She was probably trying to avoid him after their previous conversation.

(The previous night)

After Thea left Verdant, Roy and Oliver started working out and later Digle joined them.

At somewhere around 10:00 p.m. arrived the last member of the team. Felicity wasn't her cheerful self like usual. She had a mix of fear and sadness. She came up to Oliver with an apologetic look.

"Oliver I'm sorry about what I said earlier today." She was nervous as hell. She was thinking of all the possible outcomes of this conversation. What if he kicked her out of the bunker and off the team?

And then kill her so she wouldn't tell anyone his secret?

Oliver turned to her with a blank expression on his face. He took a breath and put his water bottle on the ground.

"I know you're sorry, and that's why I won't kick you out. But…. if that ever happens again, there won't be a third chance." She nodded in agreement.

He turned to the rest of the team to tell them the plan for tonight.

"Today we're going after David Drayson. He buys drugs in the Glades and then resells them for a higher price on the black market."

Oliver clicked a few buttons on the computer and his picture popped up on the screen.

Roy was confused, Digle was a bit intrigued and shocked by Oliver's decision, and Felicity was the one that spoke up.

"You can't be serious Oliver. You can't go back to killing people off from your father's list!"

"And who said I would kill them. I said we're going after them and only if they don't clean up their mess, then they might end up in the morgue."

Oliver's reply was a surprise for everyone, but Digle had no problem with Oliver using the list. And Roy has never seen Oliver use the list, so he remained silent. They both knew that this city was a dark place and they understood that killing was sometimes necessary to save everyone else.

Felicity looked at him in rage,

"Oliver, killing is not the answer there are other ways to get justice!"

Oliver was already getting tired of her attitude. " John, Roy, can you two leave us alone for a moment?"

The request left no place for argument so they turned around and left the room.

He put his face in his hands from frustration. How could Felicity be so arrogant? Why couldn't she understand that some people deal only with extreme, and that only extreme measures will stop them? Amanda Waller taught him this lesson many years ago. Her voice was still ringing in his head repeating those words.

He opened his eyes and looked at Felicity. " If you think you can undermine my authority, then you're wrong. You keep acting like you're in charge but you are not. You disrespect everyone around you, just because you think you're the smartest! If you ever again question my choices, then you will be out of here in less than 5 seconds! Do I make myself clear?"

It was visible that he was angry and he again had those emotionless icy eyes.

Felicity swallowed before quietly answering with fear in her voice;

"Y- yes…" She was even more scared now. Tears were starting to form at the bottom of her eyes.

She grabbed her purse and ran out of the bunker. She headed home after this awful day. When she arrived home she curled up in her bed and fell asleep with tears in her eyes and fear on her face. Felicity thought that she and Oliver were getting closer, but it turned out to be the opposite.

Meanwhile in the bunker beneath Verdant, the vigilantes decided to stay and go out tomorrow. Because of Felicity they had to cancel their mission and stay in the bunker and train.

When he arrived to the mansion the lights were off in the whole house, so he decided to get to his room through the window.

He took a shower and headed to bed.

(Back in the present)

Their conversation went awfully, but he didn't care. If she disrespected him than she shouldn't be on the team neither work at QC.

The whole day went by with nothing but boring meetings and paperwork. He was ready to leave when he heard a familiar voice,

"Hey Ollie!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: My Russian Friends and Vodka**

(Part 2 of The Canary's return)

"No, no, no! Sara you are my friend, but I can't just leave everything right now just to help you and Nyssa."

When Sara came into his office and asked for help. He agreed, but when she mentioned that it was in Russia… He was forced to say no.

He couldn't leave Starling City now. Thea just learned his secret and was still grieving. And QC. He just got his company back and he didn't want to lose it. When he asked Thea to join the family business she refused saying that she isn't ready. He told her to think about it after telling her the truth about their father's death. He told how he committed suicide in front of him. She was shocked, and sad. It was painful for her to hear it. So after their talk she said she would think about it and answer him later.

"But Ollie, we need someone who can speak in Russian and has enough connections in Russia!"

He let out a frustrated breath, "Why couldn't you ask Anatoly? He has lot of connections everywhere!"

" I know it's just that I don't think that Nyssa would trust him... And she at least knows you."

Oliver closes his eyes and took a step closer to Sara.

"Look, I know that you need my help but I can't leave right now. If Speedy doesn't agree to join the company, than I can't leave."

Sara looked defeated and was ready to leave when Thea came in.

" Hi Sara!" She came closer to give her a hug. "I just came here to talk to Ollie."

Oliver turned to his sister with a questioning look and asked, "What do you wanna talk about Speedy?"

Her expression went from happy to sad.

"I was thinking about what you said earlier, about dad. I thought about what he would want me to do. He would be happy if I joined the family business. So if you don't mind then I can sign the papers."

Oliver smiled, then her turned to his desk and took a few papers and a pen. He came closer to his sister and handed her everything.

"You can sign them whenever you want. They'll always be waiting for you to sign them."

Thea smirked and went to the desk to sign them.

Meanwhile Sara turned to face Oliver with a smile, "You see Ollie, problem solved!"

He looked down for a moment. He knew that now that he could leave QC with his sister, he couldn't refuse to help Sara.

"Fine Sara. I'll go with you and Nyssa" Sara smirked. Today was a lucky day.

Thea finished signing the papers and overheard their conversation when she came closer to hand Oliver the papers.

"Go where?" She was interested in learning where her brother was headed. Now that she knew that he was the Arrow it was hard not to worry every time he went somewhere.

He took a breath and answered her, " Sara needs my help in Russia."

"Well then you should go and help her."

(A few hours later)

After packing all his stuff, Oliver met up with Sara at the private jet. He had his suit packed in the duffel bag. Sara meanwhile had only a backpack on her shoulder.

They got on the plane and took their seats. The flight would be long so he decided to have a small nap. He knew that at his arrival he would first had to make up with the Bratva, because if he didn't, they would interrupt their mission.

When the plane landed on the ground he got ready to meet up with Anatoly. During the flight he called him saying they need to talk. Oliver would need Bratva's help and plus, they were still his brothers.

He still remembered how he was planning on staying in Russia forever. But then he met Talia who convinced him to right his father's wrongs.

He was lost in his thoughts when he heard Sara's voice;

"Come on Ollie we need to leave our stuff at the safe house before meeting with the Bratva."

"I know, but you aren't coming with me. The Bratva doesn't accept women, and they won't talk with me in your presence. And even if you know Anatoly, they can't let strangers into their safe house."

Sara let out a breath, she knew that Oliver was right. They took a taxi to the league's safe house where Nyssa was waiting for them.

When they entered Nyssa wasn't happy of his presence,

"So that's the help that we don't need?"

She glared at him.

Sara took a breath and came closer,

"Yes, Oliver is the only person that knows my secret, speaks Russian, has lots of connections, and he is also a part of the Bratva."

Nyssa scoffed, "We don't need his help! He'll only be slowing us down!"

Oliver turned to Sara,

"While you figure out if you need my help or not, I'll go meat with my brothers."

He then turned on his heel and left the safe house.

While he was walking to the bar where the Bratva usually went to get a drink he got a call from Felicity. He ignored her call because he was still angry at her, but when he got the second call he decided to answer. Oliver knew that she would keep on calling until he answered.

"What do want Felicity?"

"What do I want?! Oliver what the hell are you doing in Russia?! You just left everything here! You can't do that!"

She was angry, but Oliver didn't care.

"Firstly, what I am doing in Russia in none of your business. Secondly I left QC with Thea who now is the co-owner, and lastly I can leave everything behind if I want to, and you have no right to judge or question my decisions!"

He took a breath. Felicity was silent. So he silently replied,

"You know what Felicity, I'm busy right now, and I don't have time for this."

He put his phone down and continued walking.

He entered the bar. He had so many memories here. He hasn't been here for more than 2 years. Oliver was remembering all the nights in this club when he heard Anatoly's voice,

"Oliver Queen!"

They were sitting at the bar. Anatoly was drunk, and Oliver starting to feel the alcohol in his system. They cleared up the confusion between the two and the others, and started getting wasted.

"You know Anatoly, I miss this. Drinking everyday with my brothers, waking up with a model, not caring if I hurt my enemies, and mostly not being afraid that my family will suffer."

Anatoly managed to turn in his chair,

"What do you mean my friend?"

Oliver drank another vodka shot.

"When my family thought I was dead everything was great. No one died. But the moment I came the darkness inside me started to ruin their lives. Tommy, and my mom are dead, Thea's life almost got ruined. There is no place for me in Starling City."

Anatoly let out a breath, "That's not what I'm asking about."

"Then what are you asking?"

"I was wondering about the enemies getting hurt part."

"Oh, that." Oliver took the bottle from the bar stand and emptied half of it.

"When I'm not killing my enemies I tell myself that it's for the best, but actually it's the opposite. Everytime I spare someone's life I feel like I'm not doing my best to save the city. Like I'm not efficient enough, like I'm not doing what needs to be done, and failing my city."

Anatoly looked at Oliver for a moment and then said,

"Then do what needs to be done. You are the Kaпюшон(the hood)."

While Oliver was getting drunk, Sara and Nyssa were arguing.

...But after Sra told Nyssa about him and everything he's been through. She agreed that he could help them with this mission.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A Mission In Russia**

(Part 3 of The Canary's return)

He stumbled into their safe house. He was drunk as hell, and his vision was getting blurry.

When Nyssa and Sara saw him enter they were shocked. Sara thought that he was over his drinking and partying age, and Nyssa expected more of him because after all he was a warrior, a vigilante.

"Are you serious Ollie! Getting drunk on a mission!"

Oliver leaned to the wall and replied,

"The best way to get something done in Russia is to get drunk with the Bratva. And Anatoly and I haven't had a drink together since ages. So I just did my job and now we have the Bratva's resources to our disposal."

Nyssa turned away. The smell of Vodka filled the whole room. Sara was disappointed in him.

"You know what Ollie, go to bed and take a shower in the morning."

With that she turned to catch up with Nyssa.

Oliver headed to his room. He knew that in the morning he would have one hell of a headache, and at this moment it was inevitable.

He lay down on the small bed and drifted into sleep.

(A few hours later)

Nyssa woke up because of the screams, but they weren't coming from Sara. A couple seconds later Sara sat up in bed and looked at Nyssa.

"It's Ollie. He still has nightmares."

"Then you should go wake him up beloved."

Sara let out a breath. "I would, but every time he has a nightmare he wakes up violently. He almost killed his mother once when she tried to wake him up…. and I almost ended up without a hand."

Nyssa took a breath in. She also had nightmares almost her whole life. She got out of bed and put on her long sleeved nightgown.

"Then I'll go." Sara gave her a nod.

Nyssa headed towards Oliver's room. She could already hear him scream out someone's name. She opened the door.

He was now whispering, "Please...Please help me save Shado, don't let her die. Please … Talia, save her."

Talia… Was it her sister? No, he couldn't possibly know Talia. And who was Shado? What happened to her? What happened to him?

She was interested more than ever to find out who he was talking about, but she knew how hard it is to talk about a nightmare.

Nyssa came closer to Oliver who was covered in sweat. He was turning his head from one side to another. She could see that he was scared in his dream. Those nightmares were a sign of PTSD.

But Sara never mentioned anything about him having any health issues.

She turned on the lights. And that's when she saw it. All the scars on his torso and the tattoos. She guessed that the star on his chest was the Bratva tattoo that demonstrated that he had a high rank. And the tattoo on his right side. It was an unknown language to her. But the the scars were huge. She had a lot of scars from all the torturing and whipping. Sara also had scars, but all of that was nothing compared to him.

Nyssa snapped out of her thoughts when she heard him scream again. She had no idea how to wake him up. So she took the glass of water that was standing on the bedside table and poured the water on his face. Luckily that was enough to wake him up.

He quickly sat up in his bed. He was heavily breathing like after a big fight. Oliver turned to her.

"Thanks" She nodded.

She was surprised to see that he didn't seem drunk at all.

"You don't seem to be under the influence of alcohol."

He got out of bed, and turned to face her with a smirk.

"I learned how to drink when I was in Russia for over a year."

She looked at him with a look that said: really?

He let out a small chuckle and went to the table to get water.

When he turned his back to her she saw the dragon tattoo, and all the scars. Some of them were from whipping, she could tell them apart.

Oliver took a sip of water and turned to face Nyssa.

"What?" He looked confused.

"When you had the nightmare you screamed out a name. Talia. Who is she and how do you know her?"

He put his glass dow. "Talia was my mentor. She taught me a lot of things I know. We met in Russia. It was my last year away and I thought that I would keep on living in Russia. And she was the one that told me that I should right my father's wrongs and encouraged me to go to Starling City. Talia taught me how to live a double life. Even though I can now see that there's no way for me to do that because there's too much darkness inside me and lately there is no more Oliver Queen. Only the Arrow."

Nyssa nodded,

"Did she ever mention her last name?"

"No, but she reminds me of you so much. It's like you two are…. sisters." He let out a small chuckle and looked down. "She is your sister. I should have known. Talia al Ghul."

She looked away. "Is there any way for you to contact her."

Nyssa was sad. It was visible. "I don't know but I can try."

"Thank you" she looked at him in the eyes. She could see that they actually were more alike than she thought.

"You can thank me when I actually do it."

She nodded, "Goodnight."

He smiled and whispered "Goodnight Nyssa."

She turned and left his room. She closed the door and headed to her room. When she came in Sara was already asleep.

She looked so peaceful. Nyssa climbed into the bed and fell asleep a few minutes later.

In the morning Oliver was feeling better than he thought he would.

He took a shower and got dressed. He called his sister to see how she was doing. Turned out she was doing better than expected. Laurel was working on a new case, and Dig was spending time with Lyla. Felicity was back at work but she was quieter than ever.

Shee wasn't happy with Felicity's work so there was a risk of her getting fired.

Since everything was great in Starling, he made breakfast and started training. He needed to clear his mind and find a way to contact Talia.

When Sara and Nyssa woke up they saw that Oliver was sitting at a computer.

"While you guys were sleeping I found some Information about the 2 people you need. Lincoln Wang and Taylor Xie who are now known as Liam Smith and Frank Park. They have fake documents including passports. I tracked them to an abandoned building which is ideal to hide weapons." He turned the computer to them.

Sara smirked. "You see I told you he's more than just a boy with pretty eyes."

Nyssa was surprised. He was a skilled fighter and also a hacker.

"Get ready. We'll be leaving in an hour." She turned and left the room to get her weapons.

Sara smiled and took her bo-staff from the table and left the room.

Oliver opened his duffel bag and took out his hood.

In an hour they were all standing by the abandoned office building that had a giant sign on it that read; компания лаврова.

They entered from the main entrance. There was a lot of traps but the three of them were too smart to fall for it. When they reached the fourth floor they saw two men hanging by their necks from the ceiling.

"What the hell happened here? Who the hell are they? Why were you two after them?" Oliver confused.

"Well it doesn't matter because it seems that we weren't the only ones after them." Nyssa sounded a bit defeated.

They came a bit closer to the hanging bodies. It looked like they were tortured before their deaths.

"Well don't sound so defeated sister."

Everyone turned to see who it was.

"Talia. I see you got my message." Oliver came closer to her.

"Long time no see Oliver." The she turned to Nyssa.

"Hello Nyssa."

Nyssa let out a breath. "Talia… I thought I would never see you again." She came closer and hugged her older sister.

"Is that your work Talia?" Oliver asked with a slight smirk on his face.

She turned back to Oliver, "Yes, and I see that you are still keeping up with the crusade. I'm proud of what you've become Oliver. It's always good to see a student become better."

She had a proud smile on her face when they were all interrupted by Sara.

"What the hell is going on here?!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Talia**

(part 4 of The Canary's return)

"What the hell is going on here!?"

Nyssa turned to Sara.

"This is my older sister."

"You have an older sister? Why didn't you tell me? And you Oliver, how do you know her? Why am I the one left out of this?"

Oliver let out a breath.

"You weren't left out. I didn't know that Talia was Nyssa's sister. Talia was my teacher in Russia."

Sara looked down,

"I just can't believe that I have been with you Nyssa for so long, and you didn't even tell me you have a sister!"

"Beloved, I wanted to but …"

"You didn't. I trusted you with my life, and I thought you trusted me. But it seems that you don't even trust me enough to tell me about Talia."

She turned around and stormed out. Nyssa wanted to run up to her but Oliver stopped her.

"She is right. We can't be together if we're keeping secrets."

She felt a small tear run down her cheek.

Nyssa left the room leaving Oliver and Talia alone.

"How have you been Oliver?"

Oliver let out a quick breath, "I'm fine. How about you? Any new students?"

She looked down, "There was one, but he's back with his family now."

"How did you know we would be here? How did you track us?"

Talia let out a small chuckle.

"Oh, I've been keeping tabs on you and even my sister. Even though Nyssa is harder to track."

Oliver chuckled a bit. "Same as you!"

She nodded. "Well I see you two are getting along."

"Not really. She called me just a boy with pretty eyes. Before the gambit it would be complement, but I'm not sure the same could be said now."

"Well you know what Oliver, maybe she says that but she looks at you with respect. And that is saying something."

Oliver chuckled. "I doubt that."

Talia came closer. "Go talk to her, and I'll talk to the blonde. She needs a friend right now. A break up is always hard."

"You're talking like you are sure that they'll actually break up."

"Oliver I've lived for a long time, I've seen a lot of things, and I've been through as much. I know what an ended relationship looks like."

Oliver took a breath. Talia was right, even if Sara forgave Nyssa for keeping a secret, she would always think about the possibility of Nyssa keeping even more secrets. Oliver took his hood of and went to find Nyssa.

Meanwhile Talia ran after Sara. She would ask Sara to go with her so she could teach her more. Sara would be a perfect student.

...But that wasn't what she was thinking of. She knew that her sister needed a man that would become Ra's al Ghul and takeover the league after her father's death. Oliver would be the perfect man for that. He was an exceptional fighter that never let anger or revenge cloud his judgement. It would all work out perfectly because she had a plan.

Oliver was walking around looking in every room, every corner of the building trying to find Nyssa.

He found her in a storage room with old furniture everywhere.

She was standing by the window looking outside. She wasn't crying anymore. She was disappointed in herself. She should have told Sara, but she didn't. And because of this, their relationship would never be the same.

When she heard Oliver come in she turned around.

"What am I supposed to do now? I ruined one of the only things that I valued in life. Our relationship is ruined because I was stupid enough to keep something away from her."

Oliver came closer. "Firstly you aren't stupid, and secondly there is still a chance for you two."

He was trying to help her, but he knew that this secret will distance them from each other.

"No there isn't. I will always have secrets, and each and every one of them will make our relationship even worse. I want Sara to be happy, but she won't be with me."

Nyssa took a breath. She just wanted to cry, but she couldn't do it now. She was Nyssa al Ghul, heir to the demon. There was no way she could cry.

Oliver looked at her eyes. It was like looking in the mirror. He could only see a broken person that lived a miserable life full of lies and secrets.

Meanwhile a couple floors away, Sara was sitting in the corner of the room. Her eyes were full of tears when she heard Talia's voice.

"If you're lost I can help you find your path like I did with Oliver."

Sara wiped away her tears and looked up at Talia.

"Why would you even do that? You don't know me."

"Yes, but I can see in your eyes a lost woman."

Sara turned away. "It's not like you even care about me."

"I don't but Nyssa does, and so does Oliver."

Sara turned her head to the side. "So you're going to train me?"

"Yes, and then I'll help you find you're path. You're filled with darkness. I'll help you put it to use without unneeded victims."

"Ok. I'll go with you. I just need to say goodbye to Oliver and … Nyssa."

Talia nodded. Sara got up and went to find Nyssa.

When she entered the room Oliver was talking with Nysaa.

The moment she entered they both turned to face her. Nyssa was sad and it seemed that Oliver was trying to calm her down.

"Hey guys." They both nodded in return.

"I just came to say bye. I'll be leaving with Talia."

Oliver came closer and hugged her. "We'll miss you, and no matter where you'll be you know how to contact us."

He took a step away. Nyssa ran up to her and kissed her. If they were saying goodbye than she deserved one last kiss. Sara returned the kiss. When they pulled apart Nyssa whispered;

"Goodbye beloved."

"Goodbye Nyssa" She turned to Oliver.

"Bye Ollie. Take care of each other." Oliver nodded.

With that Sara left the room. When they came out they found a note attached to the wall with an arrow that read;

"If you ever need me, here's my number."

On the other side of the paper was a phone number.

When they came to the safe house Sara was already gone.

"Now we just need to tell my father that Sara is dead and bring false proof so it would be believable."

Oliver nodded. "Tomorrow you'll head to Nanda Parbat, and I shall go to Starling City."

"Then it's decided." She turned to the table and started packing her stuff. Oliver did the same.

In the morning they headed to the airport.

(after a long flight)

Nyssa arrived to Nanda Parbat. She kneeled before her father.

"Rise, my daughter." She straightened up.

"How was the mission and where is Taer al Safer?"

Nyssa closed her eyes. "She was lost during an explosion in the building."

Ra's al Ghul took a step forward. "I need proof."

"The proof is here." She took out an object from her bag. It was a knife covered in burned skin and blood.

"This belonged to her. I was able to retrieve it after the explosion."

Ra's looked satisfied with the proof. "Very well then. My assassins will examine it."

He took the knife from Nyssa's hand.

"And who caused the explosion?"

Nyssa has planed out everything so she confidently answered;

"They died in the explosion. Both of them, and took Taer with them."

Her father nodded. "You're free to go to your chambers daughter. Dinner will be brought to you in an hour."

Nyssa nodded and left to her chambers.

Meanwhile Oliver arrived to Starling.

He called his private driver who drove him home to his sister. It was already late and Thea was asleep. Oliver wasn't hungry so he quietly ran up the stairs and into his room.

He took a quick shower after the long flight and headed to bed. He was hoping he wouldn't have nightmares, but he could never be sure about it. He covered himself with the covers and closed his eyes.

Tomorrow would be a long day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The mystery of Felicity's origin**

Oliver woke up at 7:00 a.m.

It was a sunny day in Starling City.

He could hear Thea talking with Roy. The voices were coming from her bedroom. Gladly he didn't care what they were doing in there.

He dressed and went downstairs for breakfast.

Raisa already made breakfast for him.

"Good morning mr. Oliver!"

"Good morning Raisa."

Suddenly they heard Thea and Roy coming downstairs.

"Hey Speedy and Roy."

Thea looked annoyed. "Do you have super hearing Ollie?"

"I'm pretty sure he does." Replied Roy.

Raisa went to the kitchen to bring the breakfast while they sat in the dining room.

"So how is QC? You enjoy owning a company Speedy?"

Thea let out a breath. "I do, but there's one person whose career is on the line right now."

Roy turned to Oliver.

"Thea has been frustrated the whole time you were away because of a person whose name she still hasn't revealed to anyone."

He turned back to Thea who had a frustrated look on her face.

"Speedy you can just fire anyone you want. We own the business together." Oliver wasn't happy that someone was making Thea unhappy.

She let out a breath.

"I just wanted to discuss this with you first."

Oliver nodded. He understood that she wasn't sure if it would be a good choice.

"Her name is Felicity Smoak. She thinks that just because she's smarter than me and everyone else, she can just do whatever she wants. And plus she talks too much."

Oliver looked at Roy who was as surprised as Oliver.

(an hour later)

After breakfast Roy headed to Verdant, while the Queen siblings headed to QC.

When they arrived it was already 8:15.

They both entered Thea's office.

She called the assistant to ask her to bring Felicity to her office.

They waited for over 5 minutes, and then Oliver got impatient.

The two got sick of waiting and got up and headed to Felicity's workplace.

When they arrived Felicity was sitting at her computer.

"Abby if that's you then you can tell miss Queen to wait a bit because I'm extremely busy."

Thea was the first one to reply.

"Luckily I'm not Abby."

Felicity turned with a horrified face.

"I'm sorry Miss Queen."

Oliver coughed fakely to get her attention.

Felicity seemed even more horrified. After their last conversation she was scared as hell.

"Felicity, my sister here tells me that you've been disrespectful to her and other workers while I was away. If you think you can be rude to my sister then you should also know that you can be fired even if you're the best and the most useful worker here. We don't need disrespectful workers att QC. Is that understood?"

"Yes Oliver."

Thea and Oliver turned and started leaving when she heard Oliver's voice.

"Oh, and by the way. It's Mr. Queen for you."

When they came to his office Oliver felt a relief. He finally dealt with this problem. No more annoying workers at his company.

Oliver spent the whole day in his office signing boring documents. Felicity didn't show up even once in his office. She was afraid of getting fired. It would ruin her reputation.

Felicity was sitting at her computer thinking of all the ways to fix her friendship with Oliver. She would have to work hard because Thea joined the family business, and was scrutinizing everything she did. She was lost in her thoughts and that didn't even see that someone came in.

When she looked up she was shocked.

"Mom? What are you doing here? I mean it's good to see you but why are you here?"

"Felicity I'm your mom. I'm allowed to see you." Donna came closer to hug her daughter.

"I know…" She didn't have enough time to answer when Thea came in.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Felicity stepped away from her mom.

"Miss Queen this is my mom, she just came from Las Vegas to see me. I swear I didn't know she would come here."

"It's ok as long as you finish your work. Spending time with your parents is always important." With that she left. She lost her own mom not long ago, and even if Felicity was annoying she couldn't stop her mother from seeing her at work.

Felicity was a bit surprised with Thea's decision. She usually gave her more work and said something something annoying like 'Go to work! Work more! Don't distract yourself!' But it seemed that she had a soft spot for parents.

"That's weird. She left quickly this time."

Felicity felt relieved. But Donna was a bit concerned.

"Who is she? I thought you said you work for Oliver Queen?!"

"I am, but this is Thea Queen. His little sister who doesn't warm up to workers no matter what they do."

Donna looked a bit defeated. "Well then finnish up, and we'll go to your home, since I don't know anyone here."

Felicity nodded. She would focus on her own problems tomorrow, while right now she had her mother to deal with.

"Ok, then let's go."

With that she lead her mom to the elevator, and they left QC together.

Meanwhile Thea told Oliver that Felicity's mom came and she let her go early today. Her brother understood why she did that. They both missed their mother. Some days he just wanted to go back to Lian Yu, and escape the rest of the world.

The Queen siblings arrived home late where Laurel was waiting for Oliver.

Thea headed to bed while Oliver stayed to talk with Laurel.

"Hi Laurel. So what's up?"

She seemed a bit uncertain.

"Ollie, I know you helped my sister in Russia, and that she left with one of your teachers to train and find her path. So I thought about everything that has happened in the last few months, and…."

Oliver wasn't understanding what exactly she wanted.

"And what?

Laurel looked down. "I want to join Sara and find my path. Lately I feel like I can't find my place in this city. Plus I'll spend more time with Sara."

Oliver let out a breath. He knew how hard it was for Laurel. She felt alone because when Sara comes back, she already needs to leave again.

"Ok. I'll contact Talia."

"Thanks Ollie. It means a lot to me. But before I leave just remember one thing. I will always be with you. And you should grieve properly. Your mother died, but instead of grieving you started working harder. Ollie you can't hold those feeling for ever. You should talk with someone. But Thea is the best option right now."

Oliver hugged Laurel. "Thank you for understanding."

She smiled for a few second. With that they said their goodbyes and she left.

Oliver ate dinner with his sister, and when she headed to bed he left on his motorcycle.

When he arrived at the bunker Roy and Dig were already waiting for him.

"Look who finally showed up." Dig was smiling a bit.

Roy came closer. "Thea told us about your adventures in Russia."

Oliver nodded. "Well she knows only parts of it."

The three laughed.

"So today we're finally going after David Drayson."

The two nodded in agreement. Roy and Oliver suited up and rode out on their motorcycles. Digle would be tech support for tonight.

(meanwhile in Nanda Parbat)

Nyssa came to her father that just came from training, and ofcourse he had to kill someone. She didn't care who he killed because she had other plans.

Ra's al Ghul turned to his daughter. Who was kneeling in front of him.

"My daughter, you may rise. What's the meaning of your presence here?"

Nyssa rose. "I ask for your permission to head to Starling City. There have been rumors that Al'saher had another child many years ago. I ask you let me investigate it myself and find the truth."

Her father took a step closer.

"You may leave first thing tomorrow. And come back with what you shall find."

Nyssa nodded.

"It shall be done."

With that she headed to her room. She already knew who was Al Saher's daughter. And this mission was just an excuse to go back to Starling City and see Oliver. He understood her better than anyone, and he was the only person that could help her put an end to the reign of her father. She would get Oliver's help, and….

Ra's al Ghul shall meet his death.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Cupid**

A whole day has passed since Laurel asked to join Sara.

Oliver wasn't sure it was the best idea, but he contacted Talia for Laurel. He would miss Laurel. She knew him better than anyone, but she felt alone. If leaving Starling meant she could be happy, then he would also be happy.

Laurel packed her stuff and was waiting for the cab to bring her to the cab to arrive and drive her to the airport. Talia and Sara were still in Russia. They would wait for her and then start the training. She already said goodbye to everyone. Her father wasn't too pleased, but at least she would be with Sara.

(meanwhile at the Queen mansion)

Nyssa just arrived to Starling City. She wanted to go to the safe house right away, but she got a call from Oliver telling her to come to the mansion.

It was already 3:00 a.m. and Oliver just finished his mission. Felicity informed him that Nyssa arrived to Starling. He didn't like the fact that she was tracking Nyssa, but he was happy that she was here. He was in need of someone who could understand him.

Nyssa climbed through the balcony and came inside. The light in his room were still on. He was taking of his jacket. She came inside.

She made no noise but Oliver still noticed her presence.

"Hi Nyssa."

"Hello Oliver." He still had his back turned to her.

He smiled. "Why are you in Starling? Another mission?"

"Yes. But the mission is just an excuse to come here."

He smirked and turned to face Nyssa. She took off her hood.

"Well I'm happy that you're here. Cause I don't have anyone to talk to. And as I mentioned on the phone, Laurel left."

"Talia?" Nyssa asked him, even though she already knew the answer.

He nodded. "So where are you staying?"

Nyssa smirked. "Is this an invitation?"

Oliver didn't mind her staying at the mansion, and Thea wouldn't either. "Could be."

"Then I'll stay." Oliver was quite happy that she agreed.

He knew Thea would start making up theories in her head about them, luckily it wouldn't be too much of a problem for him.

"Well then let's go I'll show you your room."

Nyssa nodded and followed him.

(in the morning)

Oliver woke up because of the light that was shining through the window. He took a shower, got dressed and went to go check if Nyssa was still there.

When he knocked on the door he heard her voice.

"Come in."

She was standing beside the table.

"Good morning."

"Yeah." Nyssa replied with sarcasm.

"Something wrong?"

Nyssa turned to Oliver.

"Yes. If you don't stop me then I'll go split your sister's throat."

Oliver was confused. "What did she do?"

"Oh nothing. Just next time before making me sleep in this room, you should check if your sister is alone or with her boyfriend."

She seemed tired. Oliver couldn't stop himself from chuckling.

Nyssa wasn't too happy so she threw a knife his way. He had just enough time to avoid it.

(after breakfast)

It was a weekend so he headed to the bunker. Roy and Thea were avoiding eye contact with Nyssa all the time.

Oliver was working out the whole day. Sparring with Nyssa, using the salmon ladder, shooting arrows, etc. The day went by quickly.

When the sun set down they headed out for patrol.

Suddenly there was a signal coming from the Glades. There was someone shooting arrows at people.

The moment the arrived that saw a woman with bright red hair. When she noticed their presence she put her bow down.

"I've been waiting for you lover"

Oliver came forward.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

She smirked.

"What I want?! I want you! You saved my life during the siege lover. And who am I? I'm Cupid, stupid!"

With that she threw a smoke bomb and disappeared.

When they arrived at the bunker Oliver was frustrated while the rest was confused. Felicity was already at the bunker sitting with Dig.

"Felicity I need you to find out who she is. She said I saved her during the siege."

Felicity nodded. Nyssa took out something. It was a red arrow.

"Then I'll see what I can do with with this."

Oliver took it out of her hand. He looked at it confused. Why was it in a shape of a sparrow?

Roy took it and flipped it over.

"It's a heart. Makes sense since she calls herself Cupid."

"And also calls the Arrow 'lover'"

Oliver let out a breath.

"Ok we need to find her and then we can give her to Argus. Amanda will be happy to have a new member for her Suicide Squad."

Suddenly they heard Felicity.

"I found it!"

Everyone came closer to the computer.

"Here's a video from one of the camera's. You saved her her from one of the mirakuru soldiers."

They looked at the video. "So what's her name?"

"This is Carrie Cutter, and she has a few mental issues."

Oliver closed his eyes trying to remember that night. But he could only remember how he was running around the city with league hoping the cure would work. He opened his eyes.

"Well next time she shows up, we're gonna get her."

"And what, give to Argus like an object?" Felicity wasn't to happy with Oliver working with Argus.

"Well what else can we do? Plus this is a good way to make my relationship with Waller a bit better."

Oliver knew that even though he hated Waller, she was a good source of information and she had resources. Just like the Bratva. He even smiled a bit knowing that there were two giant organisations that could back him up in case something happens. He was grateful to Amanda. She taught him many good lessons. She taught him that sometimes extreme measures are necessary. And also how to interrogate people quickly and efficiently.

Roy and Dig nodded. They knew that Argus was the only option for Cupid. Nyssa was a bit shocked. She didn't expect someone like Oliver to be a part of so many organisations.

Felicity wasn't happy but she didn't have a choice so she just nodded.

They all left the bunker. Oliver switched Nyssa's room to a different one, the one that was closer to his.

When Roy came into Thea's room, he expected her to be asleep, but she wasn't. She was sitting on the side of her bed.

"Hey Thea. Why aren't you asleep?"

Thea turned to Roy.

"I was just thinking about Ollie. There seems to be some sort of connection between him and Nyssa."

Roy also noticed it but he didn't ask anything. "I know. He says that she's the only person that understands what he has been through."

Thea nodded. She knew that it was true but to her it seemed that there was more of a romantic relationship. "I'll ask him tomorrow."

Roy came closer and climbed into the bed under the covers. The two started kissing.

Later they fell asleep cuddling together.

(meanwhile Oliver's room)

Oliver took a shower and was sitting at his computer finding the next person on his father's list. Nyssa knocked on his door.

He looked up from his computer. "Yes?"

Nyssa opened the door and came inside. She was wearing a casual tank top and black sweatpants. Her hair was falling on her shoulders.

"Hey Nyssa. Everything okay?"

"Yes. I just wanted to thank you for offering a different room."

He smirked, he could still remember how angry she was in the morning. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that."

She nodded accepting the apology.

"Well then good night Oliver" And she left his room closing the door behind herself.

Oliver whispered; "Good night."

With that he focused again on the screen. By tomorrow he would find the next target.

In the morning he woke up and left to work. He knew that Nyssa would go to the bunker, while Thea and Roy would be at Verdant.

At his arrival to QC, Felicity wasn't there so he called her.

"Felicity where are you?"

"Hi, I'm sorry that I couldn't come, But I need to take care of my mom today."

"Ok. But I expect you to be in the bunker tonight."

"I'll be there."

With that he ended the call. During the whole day there were a couple meetings, and some papers to sign. He had no Idea how his father and mother worked there for years.

The evening finally arrived, and he was already in the hallway when he heard his assistants voice. "Sorry to interrupt Mr. Queen, but you and Miss Queen were invited to tomorrow's Charity event."

Oliver nodded. "Thank you"

With that he left the building.

He went straight away to Verdant. He entered the pin and walked inside the bunker. The rest of the team was already waiting, including Felicity.

"So does anyone have anything on Cupid, because I already arranged her transportation to Argus."

Dig rolled his eyes. He knew that Oliver still hated Waller, and would always hate her no matter what.

"We do. I tracked her with face recognition. And right now she is in the Glades beside the abandoned Car Wash."

Nyssa thought for a moment before saying;

"It might be her hide out. An abandoned building is almost always a good place to hide."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Oliver took his bow and said;

"Then suit up."

They arrived to the address Felicity gave them. Team Arrow headed inside. They found a room fully painted pink, the Arrow's photos everywhere, and heart shaped arrow. Suddenly they heard Cupid walk in. "I see you came, my lover."

"I'm not your lover." Oliver said getting annoyed.

Meanwhile Nyssa shot an arrow in her shoulder. Carrie screamed out in pain. Nyssa wasn't patient enough for this. "We don't have time for talk."

Oliver turned to her, and then back to Cupid. He came closer and said. "Carrie Cutter, you have failed this city!"

He punched her, knocking her out cold. The rest of the team helped him get her into the van. She would wake up in a cell, with a bomb in her head. And probably join The Suicide Squad. Cupid's days of freedom were over, and she would spend the rest of her life working for Waller.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Brave and The Bold** (Flash xover)

I was a boring cloudy evening. The Queen siblings were getting ready for the Charity Event they got invited to.

Oliver chose a dark grey suit. It was one of the most expensive ones that he owned. Meanwhile Thea chose a dark blue, of the shoulder, floor length dress. It was covered in silver sparkles and light blue flowers out of lace. And to match it she chose dark blue Jimmy Choo high heels.

They exited the mansion and sat in the limo. Roy was already in the limo waiting for Thea. And Oliver would go there alone. Maybe Nyssa would change her mind and join them. But she made it clear that she has no interest in this kind of events.

The ride was quick enough for it not to be awkward.

They arrived to the place. It was hosted by someone they didn't know, but they were Starling City's elite. So they were always invited. It was a ballroom in an expensive hotel. Oliver didn't even know how he was let in considering he was banned from it over ten years ago. He could remember what kind of mess he and Tommy made. They had a giant party in the penthouse. Stripers, alcohol, loud music, and everything else for a party. They completely destroyed the interior. Their parents weren't impressed at all but as Tommy said it; 'It was worth it!'. Sometimes he missed those days, when he could just be a carefree playboy and get wasted everyday. And of course his best friend. He will always remember Tommy.

Thea and Roy headed to the bar while he walked around to say hi to everyone. He was talking with someone when he saw Nyssa. He gave her an invitation in case she decided to come.

She came through the main entrance. Nyssa was wearing a black and gold lace dress. It was floor length with a deep V neckline. It was pretty revealing. Her dark hair was in a low bun.

Oliver's jaw almost dropped when he saw her walk in. She immediately found him with her eyes. When the woman he was talking to saw who he was looking at she asked.

"Who is that?"

Oliver smirked. "That's my plus 1 for tonight."

The woman wanted to say something but Oliver was already heading to Nyssa.

"Hey Nyssa! I'm glad you changed your mind."

She smiled. "Well I had no other plans for tonight."

"Then we can get a drink, because I cancelled all the vigilante business for today." She chuckled.

They headed to the bar. Thea and Roy were dancing with the music, or at least Thea trying to teach Roy how to dance.

The evening was pretty boring. It was a big event, but not even near the size of all the Queen's events and parties. Roy and Thea left earlier. Apparently they had other plans. Oliver could guess what they meant by 'other plans'.

The event ended at 23:00.

Oliver didn't feel like going home, so he and Nyssa headed to the bunker. They thought that an evening workout would help them clear their heads. They changed into training clothes and started shooting arrows at tennis balls. The whole bunker was quiet. There was no noise expect the sound of them notching arrows and firing them at the wall. After that Nyssa suggested they train with swords. She took her sword out. Meanwhile Oliver took out Slade's sword.

Nyssa was surprised with his choice of weapon.

They spared for a while before the they decided that it was enough for the day.

"That was fun." Said Oliver.

Nyssa chuckled a bit.

Oliver started buttoning up his shirt when he heard someone open the door. It was Felicity and Barry.

Barry was surprised at the sight he was seeing. Oliver was standing there beside a gorgeous woman, putting on his shirt. His hair was messy and he could see a bead of sweat on his forehead. They both looked tired. What were they doing in here at this time? And why would they be doing it in the bunker?

Oliver turned his way. "Hey Barry! What brought the Flash to Starling City?"

"Am I interrupting something?"

Nyssa gave him a deadly stare. "No, we just finished a sword fight."

"Yeah. As you say." Barry was a bit disgusted. Making out in the bunker? Not the best idea.

Oliver gave him a pointed look. "So why are you here?"

"I need your help in Central City."

Meanwhile Felicity was too shocked to say anything. Oliver and Nyssa? Why would he be with someone like Nyssa? She would be a much better choice for him! She was smarter than Nyssa! She was jealous.

Oliver finished buttoning up his shirt and put on his jacket. "We can leave in the morning. I need to tell Thea I'm leaving."

"Ok. Then I'll meet you guys tomorrow in Central City at Star Labs." With that he disappeared in a flash.

Felicity felt like she was used by Oliver. She quickly said goodbye and left.

Oliver and Nyssa packed their stuff and left on his motorcycle. At the Queen mansion he left a note for Thea saying he'll be in Central City for a couple days. He knew he would leave earlier than she woke up. Nyssa and Oliver decided that they should get some sleep, because tomorrow would be a long day.

Meanwhile Felicity entered her apartment where her mom was waiting for her. She had a tear running down her cheek. How could Oliver be with Nyssa when she was the one meant to be with him. She was just hoping that Oliver didn't lie and they actually trained in the bunker instead of sleeping together.

Donna saw her walk in. "What's wrong Felicity?"

"He.. he was with another woman. I saw him with someone else." She was now crying. She was jealous and heartbroken.

"Who did that? Who hurt you?"

Felicity whipped away her tears. "Remember I told you about Oliver." Donna nodded. "Well he was there with someone else."

Donna hugged her daughter. She didn't know what to say to make it better.

"And tomorrow I'm supposed to go to Central City to help a friend who is also Oliver's friend. What am I supposed to do?"

Donna let out a breath and hugged her tighter. The rest of the night Felicity spent calming herself down.

At 6:30 in the morning Oliver and Nyssa picked up Felicity and left for Central.

They arrived to Star Labs a few hours later. They didn't come inside because the rest of the team Flash didn't know who the Arrow was. Barry came out and together that went to the place where Iris worked. It was a café with cozy chairs, and couches. Barry said hi to Iris and sat with the others.

"So what do you need help with?" Nyssa knew that he was the Flash. The league has dealt with a few super powered people.

"I need help to track someone and catch them."

Oliver nodded. "Ok we'll help but on one condition. No one can know Nyssa's or my identity. If you want us to meet your team then we'll do it with our masks on."

"Ok, deal." Barry was excited to work with Oliver.

Iris brought them coffee. It was visible that she was charmed with Oliver's smile. And he couldn't blame her. He had that effect on women. Charming playboy Oliver Queen. So he put on his best smile for her. Nyssa's eyes were saying 'really' while Felicity even looked away.

Barry ran up to Iris who asked to talk with him for a second. She slapped him on the shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me you know Oliver Queen?!"

"Ok, I know Oliver Queen."

"Oh my god, he's so handsome. He's on my list of three."

Barry was confused. "What's the list of three?"

"It's three people I'm allowed to cheat on Eddie with. You don't usually meet these people, but he's there and I can't stop staring at him."

Barry let out a breath. He turned and went to Oliver. "So when do we start?"

Oliver turned to him. "Well Nyssa And I need to leave our stuff at a hotel and then I'll call you."

Barry nodded. Nyssa and Oliver got up and left, while Felicity made her way to Star Labs.

Oliver chose an expensive hotel, that was the closest to Star Labs. The room had had a king size bed and a giant bathroom. "Well this is it."

Nyssa looked around the room. It was one of the most expensive rooms in the hotel. A nice view, and a lot of space. Nyssa stored away her armor, while Oliver made sure no one would come to clean up.

"So what is your plan?"

Oliver smirked. "I think that Flash needs some training."

Meanwhile at Star Labs. Flash caught up with Felicity and they came inside. "Hi Felicity!"

It was Caitlyn and Cisco. "Hey guys!"

Cisco came closer. "So is it true that Oliver Queen is dating someone?"

"I don't think so considering how he was smiling for Iris."

Barry wasn't too happy about it, but for Felcity it meant everything. It meant that there was still hope for her and Oliver.

Meanwhile Oliver and Nyssa we're discussing how the training should go.

"I think we should put an arrow in his back." Oliver laughed. It was nice to spend time with Nyssa. He enjoyed her company and she enjoyed his. They were both laughing at all the ideas they were getting. The two didn't even notice when their faces were only a couple inches away from each other.

Suddenly something in Oliver's mind snapped and he lost control. They started kissing. At first the kiss was slow and passionate but then it became wilder and more aggressive. Oliver pushes Nyssa on the bed and started undressing her. She wrapped her hands around around his shoulders. She then reached to his shirt and practically ripped it off.

He could feel that he wasn't the only one that has been holding his feelings inside for a while now. They continued undressing each other before they both ended up naked under the covers. ( I think we all know what happened after)

About an hour later Oliver was sitting on the side of the bed putting on his shirt. Nyssa was sitting on the other side grabbing her clothes from the floor.

Suddenly Oliver remembered that he had to call the Flash, and tell him the address. But he didn't want to ruin the atmosphere so he simply texted Barry the address. He stood up and turned to Nyssa.

"When I come back we can continue. If you want."

She smirked while Oliver left the hotel room.

Barry was late. Again. He was about to say something when he felt something sharp in his back. He screamed out in pain.

"What the hell Ollie!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Flash and The Secret**

He felt pain. What happened? Then he realised what happened. Someone shot him with an arrow.

"That's for being late." Barry wasn't happy. His friend just shot him in the back.

"How is this supposed to help me train?!"

Oliver smirked. "It's gonna help you control yourself in a fight."

Barry let out a breath. Oliver walked to his back and took the arrow from his back. The Flash screamed from pain. He did heal quick, but he wasn't pain resistant.

"I heard you heal fast."

He put the arrow back in the quiver.

"You need to remember one simple thing Barry. Before you go somewhere, be sure that it's safe and there aren't any traps. You have super speed. So you have the time and the possibility to check your surroundings. But you don't do that."

Barry was amazed at how Oliver always found a way to humiliate him. "So shooting me with an arrow is supposed to help?"

"Yes, because I didn't shoot the arrow. I only pressed a button. But you didn't check your surroundings, and that's why you were shot."

Barry let out a breath. He knew that Oliver was right.

"Ok. I'll train with you, but after that you will help me catch the bad guy. Deal?"

Oliver came closer. "Ok, deal."

(a couple hours later)

Barry felt pain in his whole body. Oliver could beat him even without super powers. He entered Star Labs. Felicity was talking with Cisco and Caitlin. "Hey guys."

He had a bruise on his face. "What the hell happened?" Caitlin could see that Barry was tired and beaten up.

"Oh, the Arrow decided to use me like a training dummy."

Felicity took a few steps towards him. "What did he do?"

"Well he started of with shooting me in the back, and then beating up. But it was my idea to train with him."

Cisco was a bit surprised. "Bro you look like shit. Wait so the Arrow beat the Flash? That's interesting since you have powers."

Barry nodded.

Caitlin came closer. "So who is he under the hood? Is he hot? Or old?"

Barry chuckled. "I'm sure he'll kill me if I tell you guys."

Felicity wasn't impressed with what Oliver did to Barry. "Was he in a bad mood or something? Cause I don't remember him being in a bad mood."

Barry thought for a moment. Oliver told him that he was in a great mood, but it was impossible to tell. "He said that he was in a good mood. But he's good at lying so I don't know."

Felicity put a hand on his shoulder. "I'll ask him."

Barry nodded. "Ya you should. Oh and he said that he's busy for tonight. And if something happens he'll be in his hotel room the whole night."

Felicity nodded. "Ok then. Good night guys."

Everyone else said goodbye and Felicity left. She took a bus to the hotel.

When she arrived it was already 9:00 p.m.

She was wondering what Oliver would be doing in his room the whole night. So she walked up to the door and knocked.

(about 30 minutes earlier)

Oliver opened the door. Nyssa was sitting at the table sharpening the knives and the blade of her sword. He came from behind and put his hands on her shoulders.

Nyssa knew it was him, she already memorized his footsteps.

When she felt his hands on his shoulders she stood up and turned to him.

He pressed his lips to hers, and she returned the kiss. They started undressing and she dragged him away into the shower.

He turned on the hot water without breaking of the kiss. He pushed her body against the wall and started kissing her neck.

They were in the shower for about 15 minutes, before Oliver remembered that Felicity could come at any moment. He didn't mind it, but Nyssa wasn't sure that she wanted everyone else to know. She realised that Felicity would tell the rest of team arrow, and she didn't want that.

So after drying up her hair she got dressed and continued to sharpen her weapons. Oliver could barely resist from grabbing Nyssa and throwing her on the bed. And Felicity could keep on knocking on the door, cause he didn't care.

A few minutes Felicity did knock on the door. Oliver let out a breath.

He opened the door and Felicity came in. "Hey Oliver. I just wanted to ask you why you were so rough with Barry."

Oliver closed the door behind her. And he could practically feel Nyssa smirking behind his back.

He let out a breath. "I don't need to explain anything to you, but I will. It's simple. He needs to be ready for any type of enemy."

Felicity looked down at her feet. "Ok, but just understand that he has people who will be wondering where the bruises came from."

Nyssa stood up and came closer to the door. "Well then Miss Smoak. Goodnight." Then she closed the door in Felicity's face. Oliver felt that there was something weird with Felicity. It seemed like she was keeping a secret. But he pushed those thoughts away.

He then turned back to Nyssa.

"Now where were we?" She smiled and pushed him on the bed.

(next morning)

Oliver woke up beside Nyssa. She was still sleeping peacefully under the covers. He got out of bed and went to the shower.

When he got out of the shower Nyssa was already all dressed and ready to go for breakfast. He put on his clothes and they went downstairs to get breakfast.

During breakfast Felicity joined them, and they talked about their plans for today. Oliver was planning on visiting an old friend, Nyssa would spend most of the day training, while Felicity would go to Star Labs to help team Flash.

After the breakfast Nyssa left the hotel and went to an unknown safe house that belonged to the League. Felicity got picked up by Barry, and Oliver walked away to meet some friends from the Bratva.

It was a small underground bar that belonged to one of his brothers. It seemed small but actually it had 2 more floors under the bar. At the entrance there was some big guy. Oliver pulled the left side of his t-shirt down to reveal the Bratva tattoo. The guard nodded and let him in. When he came into the secret layer under the bar he heard a familiar voice. "Oliver Queen!"

Oliver smiled. "Hey Ivan."

Ivan was one of the guys that were there during his year in Russia. Oliver needed something from him. Something that only he could get without questions. Something like the truth serum. He knew that Felicity wasn't telling him, and he had to know what it was. The serum can't be detected in the blood system and the victim doesn't remember anything. "What brings you here my friend?"

Oliver came closer. "I need the serum. Only one dose."

Ivan nodded. "Only one? You know I have other clients. But you are the капитан, so I must give it to you."

Oliver looked satisfied. He always knew that being part of the Bratva, and having a title like that would help him.

Ivan signaled one of the man to bring the case. "You know what to do with this."

Oliver nodded and put a couple hundred dollar bills in Ivan's hand. He was the captain, but the serum cost money. Ivan looked surprised and grateful. "If you ever need more, I'm always here."

Oliver nodded and headed out. He went upstairs to the bar and ordered a few drinks.

The rest of the day went by quickly, without any events. And now it was time for the Arrow to help the Flash save the city.

(this part goes the same as in the show)

Oliver was walking in the hallway of the hotel. He had the serum in his hand. Felicity was asleep in her room, and it was the best time to use the serum. Nyssa returned to the room and went to the bed, not being interested in Felicity's secret or whatever it was.

Oliver opened the door and came in. He came closer to Felicity, and injected the serum without waking her up.

Suddenly she sat up. Oliver knew that the effect of the serum wasn't to long so he wasted no time. He came closer and asked.

"Are you keeping any secrets from me Felicity."

Her eyes were open and looked like they were frozen. "Yes."

He let out a breath and continued.

"What are you keeping from me?"

"I'm in love with you, and I'm planning on drugging you during dinner tomorrow and enjoying myself with you."

Oliver was a bit shocked but he wasn't done. "Where is the drug?"

Felicity didn't move her eyes and quickly replied. "It's in my hand bag. In the small pocket on the side."

Oliver ran up to the bag and took the drug from it. It was a small plastic bag with red and gray powder. He walked back to Felicity.

"What is this?"

"This is a drug that I created from the base of vertigo. A mix of different drugs."

Oliver wasn't at all happy. "Who helped you?!"

"An anonymous scientist, that creates drugs."

"Can this thing kill me?"

"It could, because it's a mix of chemicals. But everything depends on the dose."

Oliver took a breath. He was getting angry, he knew that if he didn't leave right now he would do something stupid. So instead of continuing he took the drug and left the room.

On his way to his room he threw the bag into the garbage bin. Tomorrow he would be leaving to Starling in the morning, and for the evening he had a dinner planned with some old family friends. That's probably where she wanted to drug him. Well too bad for her, cause she won't be able to.


End file.
